


Scrambled Eggs

by Brawness



Series: Going Dental [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: “I totally understand. Little brothers are precious. I even took your chastity… I did say sorry though.”“Wait. You told my brother what?”OrSeungyoon gets his wisdom teeth pulled. Seunghoon cooks.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon
Series: Going Dental [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitoshi (dami_an)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dami_an/gifts).



Neither he nor his brother expected Seungyoon to have such a low tolerance to being sedated. It took longer for him to regain consciousness than normal, and even after he woke up he was all woozy and incoherent. It was kinda cute. 

“Hyung your back is warm…” Seungyoon murmured as Seunghoon carried him on his back from the carport to their apartment. 

A kind lady held the elevator door open for them, looking worried at Seungyoon. 

“He got his wisdom teeth pulled out.” Seunghoon explained. 

“Oh, I see. Poor thing.” The lady nodded. 

“I totally could’ve done it conscious.” Seungyoon butted in. 

“Mhmm.” 

“But then your brother started jamming things into my mouth—” He rambled, rubbing his gauze filled cheeks against Seunghoon’s neck. 

Seunghoon smiled apologetically at the lady. Surely she wouldn’t hold this against them. 

“I don’t understand why I gagged.” Seungyoon continued. “I know for sure my gag reflex is almost gone—” 

Why was their elevator so slow?

“-and for sure you are longer than that metal thing—” 

The door opened.

“Okay! This is our floor.” Seunghoon’s relief was immense. He didn’t dare look at the lady, but bowed low, holding on to Seungyoon so he wouldn’t fall over. 

“Madam, I am truly very sorry. Please excuse this child, he is out of his mind.” He said very quickly. 

The lady didn’t get to reply as the elevator door closed. He hoped she didn’t remember either of them. 

*

“Hyung it hurts so much.” Seungyoon whined, wriggling on the sofa, still a bit high. 

Seunghoon snorted, totally without sympathy as he prepared soup for Seungyoon. 

“I think your brother gave me placebo pain meds.” 

“I picked up the prescription myself. He gave you the real thing.” Seunghoon deadpanned. 

“I don’t think he likes meee…” 

As a brother-in-law, his older brother did like Seungyoon. But as a patient— 

“I totally understand. Little brothers are precious. I even took your chastity… I did say sorry though.” 

“Wait. You told my brother what?” 

Was that why his brother kept snorting whenever he saw him and Seungyoon together? Not that being a virgin was something shameful, it’s just that he really wasn’t one? Sighing, he took two bowls of soup to the living room and urged Seungyoon to sit up. 

“Here, have some soup.” Seunghoon stirred it to cool it down a bit. 

Seungyoon whined again, but started carefully eating. But then his eyes landed on the second bowl that was for Seunghoon. 

“Hyung, go eat regular food.” He said. “Order take out. I don’t mind.” 

“Nah it’s okay. I like soup.” 

“But you lose weight easily. I don’t want you to lose weight.” Seungyoon’s worried expression softened him. Seunghoon stroked his hair fondly. Cute kid. 

“You lose weight easily too. It’s alright. I’ll just eat if I get too hungry.” Both of them had fast metabolisms. They couldn’t eat enough to keep their weights, so they had to eat often and a lot. Seungyoon was skinnier because he was too lazy to keep it up and he easily got carried away at work, so Seunghoon had to work extra hard to fatten him up a little. 

With four wisdom teeth removed all in one go, it was guaranteed that Seungyoon would be rail thin in two weeks. Something that made his stomach protest, even though he knew that was normal for him. 

“I promise not to drool when you eat solids.” Seungyoon said seriously. 

“You already drooled on me a while ago. I’m used to it.” 

“Hyung! I was trying to be sweet!” 

“Yes, that’s why you have cavities.” 

“ _ Hyung!”  _

*

Swelling was usually the worst on the second day post extraction.

Hence Seunghoon woke up to a white dumpling resting on his chest. 

Seungyoon with swollen cheeks was the single most cutest and most pitiful sight on earth. 

He took at least eighty pictures. 

But it was already nine in the morning and they needed to get up for breakfast. 

“Yoon. Wake up.” He couldn’t resist and poked Seungyoon’s cheek. 

Squish, squish.

“Ow…” Seungyoon complained, moving away from Seunghoon’s offending finger. 

“I’ll prepare breakfast. Get up, okay?” 

Seunghoon left their bed as the whiny child grumbled. 

He was scrambling eggs when Seungyoon finally toddled to the kitchen counter. “Have some warm milk first and take your meds.” He caught sight of Seungyoon’s long legs, exposed from wearing just Seunghoon’s larger shirt. His knees and feet, pink and adorable. 

“Your brother prescribed me antibiotics too.” Seungyoon’s voice was still raspy from sleep. 

It was normal, especially with four extractions. “Yeah.” Seunghoon answered. 

“Don’t antibiotics usually interfere with birth control?” 

They stared at each other. Seunghoon was speechless. Seungyoon was just sleep stupid. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll wear a condom.” Seunghoon stirred the rapidly overcooking eggs. 

Seungyoon nodded. 

*

“Hyung… wisdom tooth extractions suck.” Seungyoon mumbled. They were watching  _ The Great British Baking Show _ on Netflix while lying down on the sofa, Seungyoon completely draped over him. 

While Seungyoon was naturally affectionate and cuddly, he became needier and more coquettish when he was in pain. And high off pain meds. 

“Ten out of ten, wouldn’t do again.” 

Seunghoon stopped rubbing his back and rested his hand on his boyfriend’s meager ass. 

“Baby… you know… you only have four wisdom teeth right?” 

Seungyoon brought his head up, eyes wide and confused. “Really?” 

If he didn’t know Seungyoon’s actual intelligence when not under the influence of external stimuli, he would’ve been nervous by that response. 

“They're not milk teeth with reserves?” 

Seunghoon patted Seungyoon’s head and resumed stroking his back. “No. You only have four.” Taking them out seemed to have taken the wisdom out of Seungyoon too. 

“That’s a relief.” Seungyoon sighed with contentment, rubbing his slightly less swollen face into Seunghoon’s neck. 

“I miss Starbucks though. My caramel frappe with extra drizzle.” 

“You had a large one the day before the surgery though.” 

“Not enough. I don’t like this no suction rule.” Seungyoon’s lips pouted. Seunghoon felt the two marshmallows press into his throat. 

“You can’t do it right now or you might get a dry socket.” Seunghoon was patient in explaining these things even though Seungyoon had the attention span of a gnat at the time. “I’ll buy you the biggest frappe when you get better.” 

“It’s not just the frappe. Forget the frappe. I also just want to suck your— “ 

Seunghoon covered his mouth, otherwise he wouldn’t be responsible for whatever contraindicated strenuous activities they were going to do. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- for my dear Hit0shi. Feel better soon!  
> \- my [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)


End file.
